dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Weighted Clothing
or or |class=Clothing |similar='Turtle Shell Ki-Sealing Handcuff' }} Weighted clothing are clothing fitted with built-in weights to make them heavier than ordinary clothes. Overview Weighted clothes are used by several warriors throughout the series. Goku uses weights such as a black undershirt and later a dark blue undershirt and dark blue boots at the end of Dragon Ball in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament and during the battle with Raditz. The weaker Z Fighters use weights to train for the arrival of the Saiyans at The Lookout. Finally, Pikkon demonstrated his use of weights, during the Other World Tournament, against Goku. Weighted clothes suppress a warrior's full power while training. The mass of the weights can be increased to gain more power. Weighted clothes generate similar results as gravity training, but are limited by how little they can increase the user's weight in comparison. Weighted clothes are more versatile though, because they can be used to gain immense power on even low-gravity planets. More importantly, weighted clothes can be used alongside gravity training, for example when Goku trained on King Kai's Planet, and when Piccolo trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The original use of the weighted clothing is revealed in the battle between Goku and Tien Shinhan during the 23rd World Tournament, where Goku explains that Kami had him use them as part of his training at the lookout. Tien holds all of his weighing clothing, estimating them all adding up to at least 250 pounds (113kg) (boots, wristbands and undershirt 50 pounds each).http://manga.animea.net/dragon-ball-chapter-177-page-11.html Dragon Ball chapter 177, "Goku vs. Tenshinhan, Part 2 Having shed his burden, Goku then proceeds to "warm up" through a series of whirlwind speed attacks, which provides a pleasant show for the crowd. Despite being the most humorous fight involving weights, it is most certainly not the battle in which the removal of the clothes made a significant difference. In the battle against Raditz, it was shown that the weighted clothing of Goku and Piccolo made it so that they could only use around 80% of their maximum power. As time goes on, weighted clothes become less significant in battles. Goku stopped wearing weights in his clothes altogether after his training with King Kai in the Other World, due to King Kai removing the weights from Goku's undershirt, boots and wristbands among other modifications to his uniform via Magic Materialization. The battle which holds the title of "Most obvious difference" is between Piccolo and Frieza's second form. After the assimilation of Nail, he is already fighting evenly with Frieza. Finally, he takes off his weights, becoming strong enough to dominate Frieza in his second form, a feat that no other warrior had done up to this point. This is what pushes Frieza to display his previously unseen 3rd form. Other occasions were weighted clothing being removed causing a change in the fight include Piccolo's fight with Dr. Gero, where he was easily beaten with the clothes on, but after removing them he completely overwhelmed Gero. Additionally, in Super Namek Piccolo's fight with the Androids, were with weighted clothes he is around the same strength as Android 17, and after removing them is able to fight for a long period against the Android, despite him having limitless stamina. When Pikkon wears his weighted clothing during his battle with Goku, he is somewhat superior to Goku's base form, but after removing it, he is superior to Goku's Super Saiyan form (at the time). Goku uses weighted training gear (both wrist and ankle weights) while training in the Other World for the 25th World Tournament on Earth. South Kai changes his weights from 2 tons to 10 tons on each leg and foot, totaling 40 tons altogether, and Goku turns Super Saiyan to handle this increased weight. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Piccolo takes advantage of his weighted cape and turban by removing them and throwing them to one of the Combatants he was fighting causing the soldier to fall when they caught the clothing as they were unaware the clothing was weighted, allowing Piccolo to fight unhindered and removing one of his opponents as well. During Goku and Vegeta's training with Whis, Whis forced them to fight and train while wearing extremely heavy training clothes that made it hard for them to even move. In the manga, Whis forces Goku and Vegeta to wear this clothing as punishment for transforming into Super Saiyan Blue, violating their sparring match's "transformation restriction". Vegeta noted the effect of the outfit's weight is greater than the effect produced by the intense gravity produced by Bulma's Gravity Machine, indicating training with the suits is superior to Vegeta's normal gravity training. Whis himself notes that shortly before Champa and Vados' arrival that Goku and Vegeta were both able to move about adequately in the suits despite their weight which is demonstrated by them doing 50,000 push-ups using only a single thumb to support their entire bodies though both were sweating profusely and quickly lost their balance after Vados' sudden arrival caused the planet to shake. Though they could move adequately, they were still encumbered by the heavy clothing to the point Champa did not perceive Goku or Vegeta a threat as he was unaware their sluggish movements were caused by the heavy outfits they were wearing as he and Vados left shortly before Goku and Vegeta removed them, thus the outfits inadvertently concealed Goku and Vegeta's true capabilities from Champa until the Tournament of Destroyers. In the anime, the immense weight of these outfits is humorously shown by them slowly sinking into the ground of Beerus' Planet after they are removed by Goku and Vegeta though how much they actually weigh is never specified in either the anime or the manga. Goku utilized special turtle weighted training gear as a handicap when training with Krillin.Universe Survival artbook However, Master Roshi called off the training once it became clear Goku was unaffected by the training gear. Variations *'Turtle Shell' - Master Roshi's Turtle School uses a variation of Weighted Clothing in the form of heavy Turtle Shells worn on the student's back while training. Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha all utilized Turtle Shells while training as students of the Turtle School. Master Roshi is also known to occasionally wear Turtle Shells as a fashion statement befitting his title of Turtle Hermit though it is unclear if the one's he wears are weighted or not. It is unknown if Grandpa Gohan or Ox-King utilized them during their days as students of the Turtle School. **'Turtle Suit' - A variation of the Turtle Shell training utilized by Goku while training with Krillin in the Dragon Ball Super anime. Goku wears a large heavy Turtle Shell and costume which, like the Super-Heavy Outfits provided by Whis, hinders their wearer's movements via its weight and cumbersome design which was to give Krillin a fair advantage against Goku. However as Goku had already trained using Whis' super-heavy outfit, he was not debilitated by the Turtle Suit as Krillin discovered Goku movements in combat were not effected forcing Master Roshi to call off the sparring session to prevent Krillin from being seriously injured or killed. Video Game Appearances Weighted Clothing is an item that allows the user to gain more experience points after battles in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden and Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. Called Heavy Karate Outfit in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, weighted clothing are a capsule item which increases the Z Fighters' EXP as they walk. Heavy Karate Outfit is obtained by wishing for a unique item using Mr. Popo's Dragon Ball set. Weighted clothing are incorporated in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury in the form of armbands and boots. In keeping with their use in the manga/anime, wearing them slows down the character, but increases the experience obtained by defeating the enemies. The 1 Ton Boots and 1 Ton Armband can be found early in Other World, while heavier armbands and boots will sometimes be dropped by an enemy. Though the heaviest ones (Kiloton Armbands and Kiloton Boots) can be bought on the planet of the Kais. The heavier the armbands/boots, the higher level the characters have to be at to equip them. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, in the Frieza's Spaceship time rift anomaly, Burter reveals to the Future Warrior that he put weights on his Battle Armor for training to hone his speed, though he complains about how heavy they are. This suggests that Battle Armor can be modified to incorporate weights thus turning it into Weighted clothing. Additionally South Kai's increasing the weight of Goku's weights during his training in Other World is referenced by South Kai's Super Soul "40 ton weights!" which increases the number of experience points gained after quests or battle when equipped thus this Super Soul can be seen as simulating Weighted training. As part of the Master Pack DLC, Whis likes to tease the Future Warrior by suggesting he will make them wear a super-heavy outfit, referring to the same weighted clothes he made Goku and Vegeta wear. After they complete his training he jokingly suggests that he will make them do the entire course over while wearing one. However, he is only joking and the weighted outfits worn by Goku and Vegeta in Super cannot be obtained.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Masters Pack DLC Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Objects Category:Clothing